


Too Many Pirates

by Bablefishmouse



Series: The Attempted Righteous [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Lots of yelling and attempts at comunication, Miscommunication, Space Pirates, Space Smugglers, bad mental health, canon AU, drug induced talking about feelings, he's fine, non-consentual drug use, pre-obianidala, some OCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bablefishmouse/pseuds/Bablefishmouse
Summary: Conviced his 'friends' hate him, Obi-Wan Kenobi goes looking for people to help and/or trouble. Mere weeks after having left the Jedi Order he finds himself in the middle of a smuggling underworld. In the meantime Anakin, Padme and Ahsoka are increasingly worried that he went missing weeks ago, and is in bad, bad trouble. Desperate to find him, will they make matters worse, or is he already in too much trouble to care?





	1. Chapter One- Lothal

“I see you’re back,” Cathann called across the market. The man in question, who had introduced himself as Bani, spotted her at her stall, then looked around to see if he could make an escape. He gave into the inevitable and crossed, moving around the numerous people dotted around the stalls. 

“And I see you’re persistent.” He smiled. “I don’t suppose….”

“There’s still no call for tea around here.” She said. “If you want to order it specially, I can probably talk to one of the importers, some of them are good at getting unique items.”

For a moment Obi-Wan was sorely tempted. “No, it’s not worth it.” It’s not like he had the credits to pay for it anyway. “How’s business been?”

“Little bit of this, little bit of that.” Cathann smiled, “It’s been pretty quiet today.”

“The whole place seems dead,” He observed looking around at the few customers around, “anything going on?”

“Nothing really,” She searched her mind “I guess some of the pirates are around, but that should make it busier really.”

“More goods?”

“More variety anyway,” Cathann agreed, “Plus those Republic hooligans usually come in chasing them, so the market’ll be closed for a few days afterwards.”

Ah yes, Obi-Wan thought, those Republic hooligans. He wouldn’t know anything about that. For a moment he wondered what Anakin would have said, probably something snarky agreeing that would have gotten them both found out immediately.

He missed him.

That dammed smirk, the unsubtle remarks, the knowing in jokes that it was never the time for, the way-

No. Obi-Wan dragged himself back to the present. He’d get over it.

“We can only hope they’re not around this time.” He said politely.

“We can hope.” She agreed, far more emphatically.

Not that Obi-Wan was overly keen on the idea of Jedi around. Your average citizen of Lothal might not know him, but your average Jedi... He was of no delusion that most of the Order would recognise him on sight.

“You know what they say about hope.” He smiled, “It’s only foolish if you rely on it.”

Cathann looked at him for a moment then shook her head. “Where did you grow up Bani Book Wein?”

“Around the middle and outer rim mainly. Why?”

She shook her head again. “Who broke you?”

Obi-Wan didn’t know quite what to say to that.

“Doesn’t matter. Sooo… about those other items that I know you’re looking for.”

Obi-Wan paused for a moment, and checked no-one was listening behind them without moving. Then, in a quieter voice than he used so far, he said: “I’m pretty sure tea was the only item I enquired about. Although it’s getting to the point I’d take a half-way decent cup of caff.”

“On this planet?” Cathann asked sceptically. “I wouldn’t bank on it, and, well,” she spread her arms out gesturing to the stall in front of her full of caff products, and the market beyond. 

“With the current clans, I’m not sure I’d bank at all.”

She made a small noise, like a tiny bantha, or perhaps an aborted snort. “Who can afford to bank anyway?”

“That is a good question.” Obi-Wan smiled, “A very good question indeed. If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go see if there’s any work going.”

“Around here?”

“Hey,” Obi-Wan backed away from the table towards where he could see a group of unfamiliar, but wealthy looking people. “I thought you said the pirates were in town.”

“I never said pirates.”

Obi-Wan smirked, and gave a jaunty wave before turning around to talk to the men. Who looked about as close to outstanding citizens of anywhere as Hondo Ohnaka.  “Morning.”

“Mrng.” Came a varying chorus, a few of them glancing up from their tabacc. Obi-Wan looked around at the various rogues. Usual attire, although the varying states in luxury suggested either great disparities in levels of seniority, or a blend of different crews. Given the relaxed atmosphere, and general lack of fucks given, he suspected the latter. A few different species as well, most common on Lothal, and of course you often couldn’t tell with the humanoid, at least upon first impression.

One of them, a female Twi'lek, was wearing an incredible leather coat that Anakin would have-  she was wearing a lovely leather coat, he corrected himself. Instead of focusing on his mental slip, Obi-Wan was subtly admiring the studwork on the shoulder when she spoke. “You looking for work? A way off this place?”

“I like Lothal fine,” Obi-Wan said, considering his wording. “It’s not too fond of me without money though.”

“You fly?”

“Well enough.”

The Twi'lek pirate thought about it for a moment, then spat out the rest of her tabacc and ground it into the ground. “Eyassogo”

“Bani Book Wein, call me Bani.”

“Two days work, Three for engagement, Seven more upon completion.”

Obi-Wan nearly whistled. “What’s the catch?”

“Fancy flying and no questions asked.” Eyassogo said.

In theory, that sounded reasonable. And if he was force blind Obi-Wan would have agreed without hesitation. But that warning. The twang in the force that almost pulsed with a sense of mistrust. Something was wrong. She was either lying, or not telling the whole story, and it was the rest of it that was important. This was dangerous, this was fundamentally a bad idea.

“Sounds good.” Obi-Wan said. When had a lack of lightsabre, or a little danger, ever stopped him?

Eyassogo smiled at him. “That’s what they all say to start with.”

Obi-Wan swallowed the grin that threatened to appear. This sounded like fun.

A day and a couple of hours later he was reconsidering his opinion on what was considered fancy flying and what was the kind of stunt only Anakin would even try and pull.

Maybe Ahsoka. Those two had always been well matched. Well, Obi-Wan considered as he entered a dive a few degrees too steep to be considered safe, at least this was going to be interesting…

The wind whistled past the cockpit, unheard by the pilot, desperately trying to control the spin. What was? What? Huh? He had to? He- he – he

Calm.

Obi-Wan forced a breath in, and held it for a count of nine before exhaling and seeking out with the force at the same time.

Calm.

Three, two- Obi-Wan saw the chance and took it. He pulled the craft up and to the right resulting in several loud banging noises from behind him.

He paid no attention, all of his regular senses lost to the force as he pushed just enough that the craft groaned and creaked. Then, with some stuttering and a creaking sound that would alarm any sane pilot, the ship settled into a slow, steady, descent.

It was, of all things, a squeaking noise that brought Obi-Wan back into focus.

“KRIFF.” He muttered, glancing over his shoulder to see if the cargo looked more or less alright. He’d run a few blockades before, some with even more delicate cargo, but this one? What was on Lothal?

He was pretty sure some of the crates had split.

At least none of the power cells had overloaded. Hopefully that meant that the rest of the cargo was more or less alright. It’d have to be as Obi-Wan brought the ship in for a less than perfect, but technically passable landing.

The second the clutch was on Obi-Wan leapt out of his seat and went to inspect what the kriff had happened.

There was a sharp knocking on the other side of the loading ramp, interrupting the process.

That, Obi-Wan guessed, would be his employers. Somewhat reluctantly he opened the ramp, pushing his hair back as it revealed Eyassogo and a rather intimidatingly tall Wookie, even for the species. The wookie grinned, although fortunately not malevolently upon seeing that the pilot was alive. It still wasn’t the most settling sight. Presumably this was Eyassogo’s boss by the ornamentation clipped into his dark hair.

“I see why people stop calling it fun.” Obi-Wan greeted them.

Eyassogo laughed. “You made it though.”

“Well,” Obi-Wan gestured to the scattered and damaged crates. “Mostly.”

Eyassogo looked at her boss, they nodded. “You’re the first person to be able to make it through with even a partial cargo in two weeks. You’ve earned your money.”

“Bani was it?” The Wookie spoke for the first time.

“Yeah.”

“Follow us.” They led the way out of the ship onto a smooth, if scorched, grass plain. They turned to look back at the ship.

“Funny,” Obi-Wan considered. “The damage doesn’t look so bad from here.”

There was a loud groan and a clatter before one of the repulsors fell off landing on the ground with a reverberating wobble.

He watched it for a moment before adding: “That can probably be repaired right?” Then he turned away from the ship and determinedly ignored any subsequent crashes, bangs, or other signs of machinery falling apart. This was why flying was for droids.

Eyassogo and her boss exchanged a quick smirk before leading Obi-Wan over to the ridge. He peered over the edge. It was a long, sheer, way down. It has a pretty view, of the river down below, but it was not one he had any intention of seeing up close anytime soon.

Eyassogo walked up to the edge of the cliff, turned back around for a moment, then took a large step backwards. Given her steady progress downwards until she was out of sight Obi-Wan was somewhat relived to find a ladder built into the edge of the cliff upon closer inspection.

He followed her down, despite their mystery destination. The long sheer nature of the ladder made it impossible to see much other than sky and cliff face, and with the focus on him, he didn’t dare reach out specifically with the force.

Still, hand under hand, foot then foot became incredibly monotonous after a while and it was rather a surprise when Obi-Wan heard Eyassogo’s voice not from below, but from his right. “And step to the right.”

He glanced down to discover a thin ledge, thinner than the steps so far, reaching to the right. He tested it, gently. It seemed solid enough, providing he could keep his balance. And he’d never had a problem with that.

The ledge widened after a few metres, before turning a corner and becoming sufficiently broad that hugging the wall was no longer necessary.  The stone walkway turned several more corners before widening even more and ending in….

“KRIFF.” Obi-Wan muttered noticing the giant stone cared arch, and the stone city carved into the three faces of the cave beyond.

“You want to know why they’re so desperate the barricade this planet Bani?” Eyassogo asked, grinning at his fascinated expression. “Welcome to the Smugglers’ Cave.”

“What sort of cave had a space port?” Obi-Wan asked, seeing a tiny shuttle leaving out of the fourth, almost completely open, side.

“This kind.” The boss said, pushing past them and through the stone archway heading down the stairs there.

“Come on Bani,” Eyassogo said, walking after him. “Let’s get you your seven, and then I’ll give you the grand tour.”

“Sounds good.” Obi-Wan followed her down the stairs, noting with interest the different levels that branched off, each held up by columns of seemingly uncarved rock that stretched far above his head. “How big is this place?”

“There’s room for a few thousand.” The smuggler said, ignoring Obi-Wan’s subtle attempts to check if there were any barriers along the side of the walkway. “But generally no more than a couple of hundred actually live here. It’s not quite Florrum, but we don’t get any Jedi down here either.”

“Hmm.” Technically that was still true. Although Obi-Wan did briefly wonder what Hondo would have made of all this.

Eyassogo turned down one of the sets of stairs before stepping onto a small platform outside one of the large stone buildings. “Come in, I’ll get the stuff.”

“Thanks.” Obi-Wan let the door close behind him. The room inside was large, clean and painted a sharp green colour. An odd choice, perhaps, for a smugglers lair, but at least it didn’t remind him of anywhere else. Or anyone else.

Ignoring his traitorous thoughts, Obi-Wan resumed assessing the room. It had a large desk dominating the space, with a large purple plant sitting next to it. Behind was several doors leading off to the rest of the building, and a secure cabinet, presumably holding the business information that wasn’t stored digitally.

“Here you go,” Eyassogo returned through the central door and tossed Obi-Wan a heavy bag. He opened it to see the familiar coinage inside. “There’s your seven. Now, sit down, and we’ll talk about further jobs.”

He hefted the bag, “Many thanks.” The seat was ever so slightly uncomfortable. It might have just been a bad choice, but somehow Obi-Wan suspected it was deliberate. Never make your clients, or your contract employees, too comfortable. “Can I ask about the ship, we did just leave it-“

“Its fine,” Eyassogo interrupted. “Boss got some people with a scavenger ship to go and deal with it. Not like the ship itself’s reparable, but it was barely holding together but the time it entered orbit. We’ve got the cargo, and that’s what mattered, so thanks.”

“Just wondering.” Obi-Wan had indeed been wondering if the cargo was worth anything at all.

“Sorry about how hot it got by the way, it wasn’t that bad according to the last recon, or else you’d have gotten hazard pay. You’d have got it anyway, but you also totalled the ship, and ‘twas your first job, so…”

“ ‘s alright. I’m relieved to be paid.” Maybe he could actually started helping people on this dammed rock.

Eyassogo flashed him a brief smile before rummaging around in the desk and pulling out a flexipad and a sheet of paper. She passed both over. “So, I don’t know if you’re interested in future employment with us, but if you’d like the option, this is a shush- sorry a non-disclosure agreement, both a copy for you to take away and one for us on the flexipad. If you want to read through those, make sure they’re the same, and what you’d be agreeing to.”

“Thanks,” Obi-Wan picked up the paper document, giving it a quick skim. The legalese was thick and fast. He glanced at the author’s name. “Import-Export specialist and Lawyer?”

“Just call me a smuggler, this place has its name for a reason.” Eyassogo said, flicking through some reading of her own. “But yes, the two are needed more often than you’d think.”

“hmm,” Obi-Wan began skimming the second document, checking it was the same as the first. As the smuggler-lawyer had said, it was a surprisingly standard document. Not that he’d had to sign a lot of them, Jedi had usually been exempt. “Alright, do you have a pen?” She passed him a pen and, after a brief final moment of deliberation, trying to see if the force pulled him one way or another without having the time or ability to slip into meditation, Obi-Wan signed both non-disclosure agreements.

He handed the flexiplast back to Eyassogo.

She skimmed through for a moment, checked he’d signed it, then put the plast away. “Right then, I guess it’s time to show you the rest of the operation, but first, do you want lunch?”


	2. Chapter Two- Coruscant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Obi-Wan missing, presumed in trouble, Anakin, Padme and Ahsoka search for answers to his location, never questioning if he wants to be found.

“Okay, thanks,” Anakin Skywalker tossed a credit to the street informant. He supposed it really shouldn’t have taken him this long to think to check Dex’s. If anyone knew what Obi-Wan was investigating when he disappeared, it would have been him.

Heading back to his speeder he checked his crono. “Kriff.” He was late. Again. Padme was not going to be happy.

He started the ignition and let it run full throttle, causing the speeder to run slightly above the speed limit as he headed back to his Apartment. At least he’d gotten somewhere today. Maybe. Obi-Wan had been missing for weeks. He didn’t have his lightsabre, he didn’t have back up. He didn’t have him. What if something had happened and he couldn’t get out of it. What if he’d talked himself into trouble again?

It was Obi-Wan.

He was in trouble and Anakin couldn’t help.

He couldn’t help.

 He couldn’t -

Anakin pulled into his speeder bay and jumped out to be greeted by Padme

“Where have you- Ani!” She buried her irritation the moment she saw what state he was in. “Ani, it’s going to be alright. He’s going to be alright. He’s Obi-Wan Kenobi, he can get out of whatever scuffle he’s gotten himself into and he’ll be straight back here to save us from overbearing oversight and poorly made breakfast.”

Anakin clutched his wife for a moment.

Calm.

He forced a breath in, and held it for a count of nine before sighing and repeating the process as Padme stroked his back.

Calm.

He let the gentle strokes and soothing if fading scent remind him that he, at least, was home.

Eventually he extracted himself from her embrace. “Okay, thank-you.”

“Is he alright? You didn’t-“ Padme didn’t quite like to finish acknowledging the worst case scenario.

“Little news- just that he went to see Dex- an associate of his.” Anakin explained, then realised “Why you didn’t-“

“I’ve been at the senate all day dear, all I’ve heard are poor rumours. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to have my freakout now.”

Padme perched on the edge of the speeder, looked at her husband for a moment, then let the tears drop. She didn’t bother trying to stem the flow, just letting it all out.

Anakin stood, completely helpless, at the near silent protest of the overwhelming odds. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Padme said. “That doesn’t help.”

“I’m sorry.” Anakin perched next to her. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault we’re falling into a dictatorship and nothing I’m doing is even making the slightest bit of difference.” She told him, extracting a handkerchief from her dress and using to wipe her tears. Her makeup was unaffected.

Anakin frowned, but said nothing. However nice the Chancellor had always been to him, well. He’d got enough experience to know that the face shown to one person wasn’t always the true face. Of course if a person was kind to a nothing ex-slave boy, well, that did suggest that the person was well, nice. After all, what could the motive be?

“The Chancellor keeps calling me for a meeting. I’ve been so busy looking for Obi-Wan I haven’t had time, but I could go to one. I’ll try and understand why, maybe get him to understand. If you’d like?”

“It’s alright.” Padme stood up. “It wouldn’t change anything, and you never did come back happy from those visits. It’s good you don’t have to do them now you’re- now you’re no longer with the Order.” For a moment she’d been going to say free. She wondered if Anakin had noticed.

He hadn’t, but only because he was deep in thought himself.

“SKYGUY?” Ahsoka opened the door and yelled across the hanger. “YOU’RE LATE!”

Anakin shook himself out of whatever thought path he had been on. There were more important things in the system, like dinner, and where in the Force Obi-Wan was. So instead he threw back his head and hollered, unnecessarily loudly: “SORRY, COMING.”

Ahsoka disappeared inside for a moment, then stuck her head back out. “YOU TWO BETTER NOT BE BEING GROSS OUT THERE!”

Padme let out a little laugh at that, unexpected and involuntary. Then she smiled. “Kids, huh?”

Anakin beamed. “No patience. I’m sure I was never this bad.”

She refrained from making any comparisons to his current waiting tolerance, instead offering him a hand up. “So, are you coming?”

“For you my lady, anything.” Anakin gave a mock bow, then took Padme’s hand as they walked into their apartment. “What’s dinner tonight anyway?”

“Whatever we order.”

“Ah.” Anakin froze. “Was it my turn?”

“Ahsoka’s. The stove’s no longer on fire.”

“Ah.” He paused for a moment, their entwined hands stretching. He caught up. “Is it bad I’m kind of glad I wasn’t there for that?”

“Well it was probably for the best one of us was.”

“I COULD HAVE HANDLED IT! I’VE BEEN IN BATTLES!” Ahsoka yelled at them as they entered the apartment. She came through with a pile of menus. “So anyway, what do you fancy?”

The next morning, all thoughts over overindulging on takeout forgotten, Anakin and Ahsoka made their way into Dex’s diner. The grimy seats of Coruscant’s lower city had never looked so hope filled. Well, to Anakin anyway.

“Is this really the place?” Ahsoka asked as they stood in the doorway of the diner, waiting to be seated.

“Have you never been here?” Anakin thought back to all the times they’d been on planet during her apprenticeship.  “I suppose we’ve barely been on Coruscant. He’s one of Obi-Wan’s oldest contacts. He’ll probably see me.”

“This way,” Whatever Ahsoka had been going to say was interrupted by the host.

Once they managed to sit down and order both their food and appropriate specials, she resumed the conversation. “Is it rude of me to ask which side of the law this contact is?”

Anakin didn’t quite want to say probably both, however accurate that might have been. “If Obi-Wan was here, he was looking for information not available on the web. Including the deep web.”

Ahsoka took a moment, then understood. “That sort of contact.”

“Did someone order the special?” Dex stood at the table. “Ah Anakin Skywalker, and you must be the infamous Ahsoka Tano. Welcome to Dex’s, what can I do for you?”

“Obi-Wan is missing.”

Dex frowned, pulling up a chair and joining them. “He found the trouble he was looking for then.”

“Yes.” Anakin said, before remembering he shouldn’t be rude to the man who holds the key to finding Obi-Wan. “Do you have any idea where he might have run to?”

“From Lothal?” Dex scratched his head. “Little idea I’m afraid. And that’s assuming he stayed there, or even got on the ship.”

“Lothal?”

“What was Obi-Wan doing there?” Anakin asked trying to think why anyone would go that backwater full of seps and pirates.

“He didn’t-“ Dex sighed. “He came in here a few weeks ago, what would this be, the day after the whole trial nonsense broke, no that day I think. Anyway it was in everyone’s minds. He was looking for transport somewhere fast where he could make a difference. I assumed he was looking to lay low for a bit.”

What had he been running from that he went all the way to Lothal? And what was so bad he had yet to come back?  Maybe he’d gotten into more trouble over there? It was a long was to Lothal, so maybe he’d only gotten into a little trouble, and had decided to come back before calling.

Maybe.

Anakin wasn’t convincing himself.

“Skyguy?”

Ahsoka was staring at him like she wasn’t sure if he was in there.

“Thank-you,” Anakin finally remembered to say,

“Sorry for troubling you,” Ahsoka said to Dex.

For a moment it didn’t look like he was going to say anything. Then he said: “Make sure he’s safe. He ain’t look too hot last time. I’d thought it was the timing, but now…”

Anakin nodded, it was the easiest promise he never technically made.

“DEX!” Someone yelled from back in the kitchen.

“’cuse me, I’m needed.” Dex got up and hurried back into the kitchen leaving Anakin and Ahsoka alone at the table.

She slurped some of her drink.

Anakin frowned, not at her, just in general.

“So,” she let the straw sit against the side of the glass. “Lothal.”

“Lothal.” He repeated.

 “How many tickets?”

She knew him well. She knew him very, very well. Anakin studied his former pad- current pad- current protégée for a moment, then shrugged. “I guess that depends on how free Padme’s shedule is.”

Padme as it turned out, had no free time. Not even a few days, with a lot of rearranging. So it was just Anakin and Ahsoka that boarded the small ship to Lothal. Technically speaking it was an empty cargo ship that just happened to be taking a few passengers as their hold was empty.

“What is there of value on Lothal?” Ahsoka whispered when they were set up in their twin bunks.

“Something that didn’t originate there.” Anakin agreed. “I never said I thought this ship was legal, just fast and reasonable.”

“Ah,” Ahsoka contemplated all the changes that were happening. She supposed she should have guessed that given that the ship was going from the Core to Sep Space.

Anakin stored their largely unpacked bags under the lower of the two bunks. Then he laid down on top of them, checking that he would feel if they were removed. Unfortunately, he would be able to feel very clearly if the bags were moved, even in his sleep. The question was whether he would get any.

Ahsoka climbed onto the top bunk and lay down herself, still thinking.

Anakin tried make his mind up on the sleep issue. He probably could. Probably.  

“Skyguy,”

“Yeah.”

“Thank-you for following me.”

“Huh?

Ahsoka sat up slightly, almost banging the top of her montrals. The cabins did not have tall ceilings. “Thank-you for following me out the Temple. You didn’t have to.”

“Yes I did.”

“No, you didn’t.”

“Couldn’t leave you on your own” Anakin stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “And I wasn’t staying there after they did that to you.”  

“Huh,” Ahsoka laid back down again. “Still, thanks.”

A moment then, “Are you going to turn the light out?”

“Right, yeah.” Anakin got up and found the light switch. “Goodnight Snips.”

“night Skyguy.”

The darkness seemed total. After an eternity of empty minutes: “On a scale from the Temple to Mandalore how much trouble do you think Obi-Wan’s gotten himself into?”

Anakin considered the question instead of how little he liked sleep these days. For once it was the safer topic. “Why is the Temple the smallest end of the scale?”

“Can you think of anywhere he got into less trouble?”

It was hard. To be honest, it was a wonder why Anakin was considered the trouble magnet when Obi-Wan was around. Of course certain people would say that that was because Anakin caused trouble, Obi-Wan merely found it.

“Naboo.”

“He’s been on loads more trouble on Naboo!” Ahsoka was trying to remember if there was some major trouble involving the temple and Mast- oh yeah. For a moment, in the dark, with her teacher and a mission, she’d forgotten.

“I meant where it was on the scale.” Anakin clarified, ignorant to his friend’s thought process.

“Ah,” Ahsoka tried to ignore the insistent nag. “At least it’s not Florrum.”

“There better not be pirates on Lothal.” Anakin grumped. “If Obi-Wan’s managed to get himself involved in piracy I quit. I already quit. I quit even more.”

“Night Skyguy.” Ahsoka tried to convince herself that this was fine. She had her friends, she had her family. She had the force. That was all she needed, more than she needed really. She was fine.

“night snips.” Anakin muttered then promptly fell asleep despite uncomfortable bed.

It took Ahsoka most of the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank-you for reading! Let me know what you think, and I will see you next week with an Obi-Wan, Space Pirates, and less trouble than everyone assumes. Well, slightly less.


	3. Chapter Three- Lothal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan settles into life in Smugglers' Cove

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Obi-Wan and Anakin followed Ahsoka out at the end of The Wrong Jedi. Obi-Wan spotted Anakin's padawan braid on the wall of Padme's apartment, came to the conclusion that Anakin hated him and left the planet saying very little to anyone. He then ended up on Lothal going by Bani Book Wein, helping the locals, with no money, and regularly bugging a Caff seller/smuggler Cathann. He then got a job with Eyassogo and her boss out of Smuggler's Cove.

“No way!” Eyassogo burst out laughing. “I’m sorry, I don’t believe you.”

“I didn’t believe my eyes.” Obi-wan leant back in the cheap chair, glad he’d chosen to tell of his, Anakin, and Count Dooku’s first meeting with Hondo, if from a more outside perspective.

“They really just walked off, didn’t send anyone after you?”

“Yeah,” he thought back to the occasion, it had seemed like such a good idea at the time, if he’d known how he and Hondo’s relationship would develop, well, he probably would have still done it. “We all hot tailed it out of there afterwards though, cause the Jedi- yeah they might have been leaving us alone, but the Count….”

“Hah, yeah, you split then?”

“Lots of us did.” Obi-wan finished off the last of his burger. “’specially those of us that were there, cause it was there, you know. Steady jobs aren’t worth that kind of attention.”

Eyassogo looked around the greaseball diner for a serving droid. There were none. As per usual. “I don’t know why I always eat here. But yeah, I know what you mean. Well-” she raised her mostly empty glass- “here’s to steady jobs and little attention.”

Obi-Wan chimed it then downed the rest of the possibly fruit based liquid he’d chosen. “I’m just about finished.”

“I was trying to catch one of the droids.” Eyassogo sighed, “No such luck. Give me a mo.” She stood up and went over to the counter leaving Obi-Wan to think about his fortunes. And what the Force wanted him to do.

Which was odd. He still hadn’t had chance to properly meditate, which was beginning to go from a little annoying to actually irritating, especially after two days. He’d gone longer, but not willingly, and it had never been- he’d never had to hide he was a Jedi- that he had been a Jedi- that he-

Argg! He didn’t know.

He really needed to meditate.

But it seemed to think this was okay. Maybe he was just so used to the Force yelling no at him that he couldn’t even tell what it was saying at all.

Eyassogo returned to the table having paid. “Alright then, do you want to see the rest of Smugglers’ Cave?”

“Sounds good.” Obi-Wan stood up, just remembering not to push his seat in. “You guys based out of here then?”

“Yeah,” she said as they left the diner and went out onto one of the lower paths. “It’s not that big an operation, me, Boss, and about twenty others depending on who’s coming and going. There should be at least two of us around at any given point, and Boss generally stays here. Keep an eye on everything, you know.”

“Can I ask? Boss?”

Eyassogo nodded as they turned down another flight of stair towards the bottom of the cavern. “Yeah, he says his name is unpronounceable by any non shyriiwook speakers, and he’d rather an appropriate nickname than a garbled mess. So, Boss.”

They hit the bottom of the cavern, dominated by the stone columns and arches heading up to support the paths and buildings far above. Said columns were also dominated with graffiti, and a rather unpleasant smell.

Eyassogo caught Obi-Wan’s wrinkled nose. “You get used to it Bani, you do get used to it.”

“Nose plugs?”

“Through here,” she ducked and wove her way through several of the pillars to another, ascending staircase, this one in a loose spiral pattern around what looked to be a service lift. She called the lift. “Given how far up we’re going.”

“So, how are you on spice?” she asked.

Ah, he should have known, “Well I’m allergic, but no judgement.”

“You’re missing out, but nothing to be done ‘bout that. You’re not the only one, pilot we picked up, what three months ago, ‘s allergic too. We’ve got emergency masks and it’s all sealed for transport. So-“

“Should be fine.” Obi-wan interrupted, he wasn’t looking forward to it, even as far as one did look forward to smuggling. But it should, technically speaking, be fine.

“Oh good, cause we could just have you on other goods, if it’d be big issue. Shame with how good’a’pilot you are. But hey, better than nothing.” The lift arrived, fortunately not smelling of a combination of a dozen species urine. “Can I be nosy and ask how you got into this work?”

“Only if I can be nosy back.” Obi-wan chanced.

“Shoot,”

“Got kicked out of school at 13, ended up on Telos IV right in the middle of trouble, helped get an old guy out of it, he agreed to teach me some of the ropes to help get off the planet, then let me stick around. Been doing some variety of it ever since, legal and not. You?”

“Family trade, kind of, my sister and her wife do it, or used to, they’ve retired now, taught me the basics and introduced me to boss.” Eyassogo explained. “Been working for him since then.”

The doors opened onto a large courtyard with walls surrounding it that went far over Obi-Wan’s head, but probably just over Boss’s. Looking around he noticed the long pipes, marked out areas, and notably the tower overseeing the area.

“Bani?”

“This is the hanger I take it.”

She smiled. “Yep, nothing in at the moment, but as you might have noticed the blockade’s been upped a little recently.”

“I had noticed something like that, yes.”  They stepped out onto the middle of the hanger.

“So as you noticed, this is our main hanger, we use the public one too, and occasionally land outside, but it depends on the cargo, the pilot, and the state of the ship really.” Eyassogo shot him a pointed glance.

Obi-Wan shrugged and let himself be led inside as she showed him the storerooms, one of which was full of sealed spice packets, another the cargo he’d brought in earlier. From there Eyassogo showed him a couple of operating rooms and up to the tower where boss was currently overseeing something.

“Bad news boss, he’s allergic.”

“Another one?” Boss grumbled. “You’re good though?”

“Yeah.” Obi-Wan said, looking out of the window, giving every pretence of not paying too much attention to the conversation. “Long as it’s all sealed, it’s not an issue.”

“Good.”

“Who we got on world at the moment?” Eyassogo asked him. “I know most of ‘em are stuck off, but there must be someone around. Ted?”

“No.”

“Lucilla?”

“No.”

“Drayven?”

“Other continent.”

“Who? I know we’re not the only two. Kreet?”

“Quit. Birdwatcher.”

Eyassogo sighed. “Really? Okay.”

“Birdwatcher?” Obi-Wan asked

“Danni, they started off touring the galaxy looking for different kinds of birds and ended up being a slightly annoying smuggler.” She explained. “Who, presumably, is in the bar by our offices drinking something with equal parts caff and alcohol.”

Obi-wan raised an eyebrow, ignoring his default comment. Besides, something told him he ought to meet this Danni.

“Come on, I can get you set up with a bunk as well. You’re free to come and go, but hey, it’s gonna be a while before anyone gets off planet. Or on, but I don’t suppose that’s as much of an issue.” Eyassogo let him precede her on the ladder down. “Have you gotten a place on top by the way?”

“Temp lodgings. As I said, Lothal ain’t like me without money. There’s nothing I’ll miss if there’s something better.” Cathann would have to understand, or possibly forget all about him the second he wasn’t bugging her to import tea.

“Move your stuff in in the morning then.” She said as they wondered back through the walkway of the town to the offices.

Danni Jewell turned out to be exactly where Eyassogo had predicted, and was nursing a large mug of something that smelt extremely full of caff indeed, sitting at a small table with no company and no seeming fucks to give. They also looked vaguely familiar. Obi-Wan hoped that they hadn’t met.

Eyassogo sat down in front of the other smuggler with no preamble, and gestured for Obi-Wan to do the same. “Danni Jewell, Bani Book Wein our newest member. Bani, this is the birdwatcher.”

Danni looked up, studied him for a moment, then sighed. “Nice to meet you. If they try to get you to run the blockade at the moment, say no.”

“It was interesting.”

“And you’re alive?” Danni seemed a lot more alert. “My congratulations. By the way, if you have anything to drink, avoid whatever it is I’m drinking if you have any taste buds left. If I could get some dammed tea of this planet it wouldn’t be an issue.”

Obi-Wan smiled.

“Don’t tell me you like that forsaken drink too.” Eyassogo groaned.

“I smuggled tea a few times. Or rather imported it. It makes a good disguise for whatever else you’re bringing in. Heavy crates, boring import.” He lied.

“Ah if only my sister would smuggle in tea, but alas she only brings in caff.” Danni took another sip of their drink and winced.

“You’re Cathann’s sibling.” Obi-Wan realised.

“Yeah, oh, you’re that Bani.” Danni relaxed slightly. “She didn’t mention you were a pilot. And apparently an ace one.”

“I’m alright.” Obi-Wan said, “Anything you would recommend from the menu?”

Danni appeared to think for a moment. “Not in particular, no.”

“Ah,” he turned to Eyassogo. “Anything you would?”

She sighed. “I’ll leave you two to it. See you in the morning Bani.”   

“See ‘ya.”  Obi-Wan ordered a brandy rather than risk the caff/spirit concussion favoured by his new companion. “So,” he said after taking his first sip of what turned out to be a palatable liquor. “Did you really get into this by looking for different kinds of birds?”

Danni laughed. “Alas not quite, my new friend. Although my nickname is well deserved.” He drained his cup. “Do you actually want to hear the story?”

“Ain’t got anything better to do.” Obi-Wan smiled. “’sides, birdwatching to smuggling’s quite a ride.”

“Well I’m native, same as my sister, but I’ve always liked fauna, and I was always good at school, this was long before the war of course, so I managed to win a scholarship off world to study biological sciences and then I specialised in zoology. Sooner or later I ended up doing a doctorate and needing to travel all over the galaxy and some places I could get to legitimately, some- well I ended up working my passage on sketchier and sketchier ships and then the university got bombed and I just started working as a smuggler full time. Came back to see Cathann and well,” Danni shrugged. “Joined up. Hence birdwatcher. How about you, Bani?”

Obi-Wan told the same tale he had to Eyassogo.

“Old guy dead then?”

“Yeah, a while back, lost his ship not that long after too, always was fond of crashing.”

“Commiserations,” Danni raised their cup. “To old teachers, consistent kriff ups and new jobs!”

“Cheers,” Obi-Wan matched the toast.

The conversation continued into the late evening before they stumbled back to the offices, or rather their retrospective rooms above the offices to sleep. “Night!” Obi-Wan called as he entered and let the door lock behind him.

“Goodnight and sleep well my new friend!” He heard faintly from the corridor.

But he was alone at last. As much as he wanted to collapse on the bed Obi-Wan stretched out to see if there were any bugs in the room. Nothing visual, something that felt like an audio, but that shouldn’t cause a problem for his cover, no matter the lack of privacy, unless his nightmares were particularly bad.

He decided to leave it. Destroying them was a higher risk.

Instead he sat down on the floor, with his back to the door, and practically through himself into the Force. It was dizzying after so long, the ebb and pull.

He had so many undealt with emotions. He had to let those go. He had to deal with them, acknowledge them at least. And some point he had to admit, even if it was just to himself, just how much he missed-

Just how much he missed Anakin and Padme. And Ahsoka, and Cody, and Rex, and Garen, Vos, Bant, Dex, Bail, force he missed them all. No wonder Anakin had always had such problems with attachments if Obi-Wan had been his main example. Had he even realised how bad at this he was?

His wonderful, wonderful friends.

Anakin- no. He couldn’t- maybe if he dealt with some of the other stuff he’d be able to deal with the hurt he felt. The hurt he knew he shouldn’t feel. He didn’t have any right to feel.

Padme- her strength, her kindness, her quirk of a smile when something was finally going her way. Her adoration for her husband and her belief in the power of stories and love. Her strive for justice. Her sheer nerve whether it was in negotiations, running headfirst into danger, or so blatantly displacing Anakin’s padawan braid. Her compassion for all things including the man she hated.

Maybe focusing on Padme wasn’t any better than Anakin. Anakin with his smirks and his bravery and his hair. Anakin who utterly hated him. Anakin who was a far better actor than he had thought.

Pushing both of them aside to deal with when he was back in practice at mediation Obi-Wan instead tried to focus on how proud he was of Ahsoka. That such a young girl had so much determination, and such clear morals. She should hate him, but she clearly didn’t. He supposed he wasn’t a Jedi anymore. He might be allowed a little bit of misplaced paternal affection.

What about –

Any more thoughts Obi-Wan might have had were lost to the mists of the force as he was stuck from behind with a large club. There was no more time for thoughts before unconsciousness claimed him, and his body was dragged out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank-you for reading, let me know what you thought. Next chapter switched back to Anakin and Bail's point of view.


	4. Chapter Four- Above Lothal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Ahsoka are rudely interupted from ther rescue plan by someone who would like to help, if he knew. As it is they may need rescuing themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Obi-Wan went missing, presumed in trouble. After finally hunting down his probable wearabouts Anakin and Ahsoka set off on a ship of dubious legality to find him.

“This ship is so slow….” Ahsoka moaned. They had been stuck on the vessel for three days already, and they still weren’t approaching Lothal. “I know there’s a blockade, but come on.”

Anakin sighed. “I know. You wanna go see what’s up?”

“Nothing. Nothing’s happening at all.” She stretched out on the top bunk. “And these things are so uncomfortable.”

“You’re telling me.” He pointed out sitting on the bunk below, their luggage still jutting in slightly, although he’d moved the positioning of the cases to avoid numbness. He sighed. “You get some sleep, I’ll see if anything interesting’s going on, at all.” He got up and slipped an overcoat on over the stuff he’d been wearing to try to sleep and went out into the corridor, just about remembering to take his key with him.

There was no-one in the corridor. That wasn’t that unusual.

He walked along towards where the lounge was. Surely if there was anyone else on board who was restless at this point, that was where they’d be.

All clear, as was the medbay, which was less reassuring than it should have been, given the ship’s doctor liked to hang out in there even when there were no patients to treat. The fact Anakin even knew that showed just how long the three days had seemed.

He made his way towards the galley when he heard a loud cough. Not in itself that unusual, but given the apparent lack of any other people on board he headed towards its origin, only just to avoid walking into the back of a horrifyingly familiar figure. He began to back out carefully, trying to see if he could -

Hondo Ohnaka turned around, blinked in puzzlement then let his face spread into a delighted grin. “Skywalker, fancy seeing you here. Where’s my darling Kenobi?”

“Not here.” Anakin refused to be polite to the pirate. Why had he left his weapons behind? “And he’s not your darling.”

He pouted for a moment, “What about that sprog of yours?”

 “It’s just me.” Anakin said while trying to broadcast events to Ahsoka. He wasn’t sure if he was getting through.

Hondo sighed. “Well, at least it’s not the old man. Put him in a cell with the rest of them.”

Arms grabbed Anakin as he struggled, desperately trying kicking and trying to get out of their grip. No! He couldn’t! Obi-wan was- Ahsoka was- “Obi-Wan’s in-“

And that’s when someone hit him on the head and consciousness went for a while.

When he came to it was to the rather distressing sight not only of the inside of the brig, but of Ahsoka inside with him.

“Kriffing Hondo!” He tried to say, except it came out more like “krhol-low”

“Anakin!” Ahsoka dashed over. “You’re awake!”

He groaned again.

“Well you needn’t sound so unhappy about it.” The third, previously unnoticed occupier of the cell said. Anakin turned his head enough to verify that it was the ship’s first mate, then refused to move.

“He never does.” Ahsoka sounded alright at least, if unhappy about the turn of events. “No matter how often we get into these situations.”

“Does it really happen that often?” The first mate asked, sounding like under any other circumstances she wouldn’t ask.

“You have no idea. No plan. No backup, just straight in. And he always end up unconscious and in need of rescuing.” Ahsoka said, then realised that that had been their plan this time along as well. “Oh kriff.” Oh well, Padme knew where they were. If they didn’t turn up in two weeks she’d come and investigate.

Which meant they had two weeks to escape before they got rescued by Padme, again.

Or at least that’s what they thought. However, at pretty much that exact same moment on Coruscant:

 Senator Bail Organa received a comm call from a number he didn’t know. Not in itself that unusual. But it was to his personal, not professional, device. A number that was known only to half a dozen people. That, well, that was significantly more unusual.

After a moment of deliberation he put down his flexipad and answered the call.

“Hello?”

“Hi, this was in Bani- Bani Book Wein’s stuff as a ‘in case of emergencies number’, I think he’s in bad trouble.” The voice sounded like a female humanoid, but was slightly distorted to the extent that he really wasn’t sure.

“Where are you?” Bail asked instead of giving away the fact he was only forty percent sure he knew who Bani was.

“Upper common market, Lothal.”

Lothal. Bail exhaled. It was Obi-Wan then. “Okay, I’m on Coruscant, it’ll take anyone a while to get there, what make you think he’s in trouble.” Other than the fact it was Obi-Wan.

“I run a caff stall and he used drop by most days, mostly to bug me about importing tea, but also to chat, and get gossip while he was at the market. I kind of picked up on where he came from, not  that he said as much, but if I judged people for what they used to do I’ have no customer base. Anyway, he hasn’t been by in a few days, but that’s not that unusual in itself. Blockade or no, it’s Lothal, people come and go all the time. But he got a job with one of the bigger local smuggling links, one my sibling works for. And they ‘aint so keen his ex-people, if you know what I mean.”

She took a breath. “They met last night, Bani and my sib, and he was supposed to start in the morning. But he didn’t show and everyone else in the company is now denying that Bani ever existed, including the boss and the person who introduced ‘em.”

That sounded bad. “You think they’ve disappeared him.” Bail said.

“Yes.”

Oh Obi-Wan Kenobi, what you gotten yourself into. “I know a couple of friends of his were on their way to Lothal, if I call them, when they arrive can either you or your sibling show them where to look?”

There was a long pause from the other end of the line. Bail got up from his desk and walked over to the window, before wondering back over to his intercom. “Stefan, can you get me Naboo please.” Regardless of whether or not they agreed, Padme would want to be told.

“Alright,” the caff seller agreed. “If they come and see me at the market, I’ll introduce them to Danni. Ask for Cathann Jewell. That’s all though. And only if they can get onto the planet, the blockade is really bad. Nothing’s been able to get through for days.”

“That shouldn’t be a problem for them.” Bail reassured her. “Thank-you.”

“I’m fond of the guy. Thought it was worth someone knowing he was missing.” Cathann said, “Thanks for caring.” Then she closed the comm call leaving Bail staring at the walls of his office. If that dammed bill hadn’t come up at just the wrong moment-

Well, Obi-Wan would probably have got into just as much trouble on Alderann. It was even more annoying given the lack of activity now.

The intercom bussed. “I’ve got Naboo for you sir,”

“Thank-you Stefan.”

“Padme, can you either come here or I come to you. I’ve just had a call we need to talk about.”

“I’ll come down to you.” Padme’s said, immediately cutting the comm off.

This wasn’t going to be pleasant. Not the worst thing he’d ever had to tell Padme. But still, this was not going to be pleasant. He contemplated the mug of caff on his desk. It was lukewarm. He drank it anyway.

Stefan came in. “Do you not want a fresh cup sir?”

“See what Senator Amidala wants when she comes down.” Bail said. “There’s a good chance I’m going to need to be out of office for a few days, if at all possible. I know there’s no big votes coming up, not with the Senate formally closed, but can you go over the calendar and check for other appointments?”

“Of course sir,” the aide tried to hide his curiosity. He failed.

Bail sat down in a once again empty office and picked his plast back up. He had to get back to work. Back to work on the---

“Senator Amidala of Naboo to see you, Senator Organa.”

Good timing.

Padme swept into his office, sitting down with little preamble. “What is it?”

Bail waited for the door to close before turning the jammer on. “Obi-Wan. He’s in trouble, badly I think.”

“Of course he is!” Padme interrupted before he could recount the call he’d received. “He’s been missing for weeks. Do you know where- when Anakin and Ahsoka are on their way to Lothal but that was based on Dex’s intel from weeks ago, do you-“

“He’s on Lothal.” Bail interrupted. “Going by the name of Bani,” he told her what Cathann had told him a few moments earlier.

“You think she’s on the level?” Padme asked.

“I don’t think it’s out of character for Obi-Wan to get into trouble with a load of smugglers.” Bail phrased carefully. “It’s certainly worth telling your husband and his protégée.”

“Hmm.” Padme considered it for a moment. “Why did she call you?”

“Obi-Wan had it written down for emergencies, apparently anyway. It might have been the first one in his comm for all I know.”

“Why yours? Why not mine or Anakin’s?” Padme asked, then immediately added: ”Sorry, just thinking out loud. I know you’re old friends. I’m just wondering why he hadn’t called us to let us know he was alright if he was capable of doing so. We’ve been so worried.”

“I don’t know,” Bail said slightly too quickly.

“Please?” Padme asked for once.

“I don’t know. But there’s four reasons not to call when you can. One: it’s not actually safe to call. Two: you don’t want to hear from the other person. Three: calling would give them more distress, if he’s injured he might have wanted to spare people injury.”

“He would. He’s worse than Anakin on hiding pain so other people don’t worry.” She sighed. “Not that that’s much better.”

“And four: you don’t think the other person wants to hear from you.”

Why would Obi-Wan think we didn’t want to hear from him? Padme thought, because that was clearly what Bail thought was the case. Was it because she and Anakin were married? That had nothing to do with him. “I should call Anakin.”

“Go ahead.”

Padme pulled out her comm and tried to call Anakin. There was no answer. She tried again. Still nothing. Then she tried Ahsoka. No answer. And they weren’t being blocked by the fact they were in hyperspace. The calls were connecting, just not picking up. Hesitantly, she tried the ship.

“Hello?”

“Hello this is Senator Padme Amidala calling for one of your passengers, Ani Skywalker?”

There was the sounds of a scuffle. “Hello Senator,” a new voice said. “I’m afraid this ship is under new management, and you won’t be speaking to any of the prisoners at the moment.”

Only her husband, Padme thought, “So to whom am I speaking?”

“I am Hondo Ohnaka, the mightiest pirate in the galaxy.”

Hondo Ohnaka, seriously, only Anakin, Padme thought before mouthing to Bail “taken over by pirates”

He shook his head.

“Well, Hondo,” Padme said with a smile, “you might remember my fellow representative Jar Jar Binks who once took out your entire defence system? He’s the junior representative for a reason. Now, my good friend Obi-Wan Kenobi is in bad trouble, and anyone who gets in the way of me helping him, including the fool standing in the way of contacting my- Ani, is going to see the same treatment Naboo gave the trade federation droids back when I was queen. So if you value your life, your dignity or your riches you will hand this comm unit over and you will let. Me. Speak. To. My. Friends.”

Bail stared at her for a moment.

Down the other end of the comm Hondo gave a low whistle. “Senator Padme Amidala, you had me at Obi-Wan Kenobi, give me a moment.” There was a sound of the comm being put on static.

Padme relaxed slightly.

“What did he say?” Bail asked, having abandoned all attempts at working.

“To give him a moment, he’ll get Anakin. Either that or he’s throwing the comm out the airlock.” Padme paced over to the window, then back towards the wall. “How big is this ship anyway?”

“Large enough to take a few minutes to get from the bridge to the brig I’d imagine,” Bail said, “which ship are they on?”

“Something small that smugglers and pirates use.” Padme couldn’t honestly remember. It hadn’t seemed important at the time.

The comm hissed. “Anakin Skywalker your wife is a hell of a woman,” Hondo said passing the unit over to a confused Anakin.

“Angel?”  

“Hi Ani, we found Obi-Wan, he is on Lothal and he is in big trouble.”

“Put her on speaker!” Padme heard Hondo say in the background.

“Do you mind?” Anakin asked. “Ahsoka’s here too.”

“Go ahead.” Padme said, putting her own comm on speaker so Bail could hear. “So a lady called Cathann commed Senator Organa, a group of smugglers on Lothal seem to have disappeared Obi-Wan. She runs a caff stall in the upper market, if you find her she’ll introduce you to her sibling, who knows more. If you can get onto Lothal, apparently there’s a heavy blockade.”

“That will not be a problem for the magnificent Hondo Ohnaka!”

“What he said, but with less magnificent, and much less Hondo.” Anakin said.

“You’re not getting rid of me now Skywalker and Tano. We will rescue Obi-Wan Kenobi. I l will be fabulous, you will be there, and he shall be grateful and we will be best friends. Many thanks you wonderful Senator, and that’s a sentence Hondo never thought he would say.”

Anakin groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? It's a story about Smugglers and Pirates in the Star Wars universe. Of course Hondo was showing up.   
> Thank-you for reading, please leave a comment, let me know what you thought! Next week we're back with Obi-Wan, and indeed everyone else as people finally meet.


	5. Chapter Five- Lothal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan wakes up with no Force ability, no idea how he got there, and with no idea how to get out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note Tags, this is where a lot of them come into play)  
> Recap: Obi-Wan Kenobi, freshly convinced Anakin and Padme hated him ran away and ended up joing a Jedi hating smuggling gang on Lothal. Not the best idea. He befrended several people including the caff seller Cathann and her smuggler sibling Danni, and Eyassogo a prominant member of the gang.   
> Meanwhile Anakin and Ahsoka left hot on Obi-Wan's trail, conviced he was in bad trouble, only for Hondo to forceably join their party.

Uuugh….

Obi-Wan came to with a cold metal floor pressed against his nose. And no sense of anyone else. At all.

He shoot upwards, his hands flying towards his neck and face.

Both were clear, no inhibitor. He breathed a sigh of relief. No inhibitor, and he was wearing the clothes he had the night before. Maybe this was a hazing ritual for the new pilots?

He stood up.

Woah, okay his head was hurting significantly. His stuck his arm out to steady himself on the crates, gripping the side until he felt steady enough to stand on his own. Okay.

Looking around at the barren room it was clear that no-one else was in there, and that no-one had been since shortly after he’d been left there. The door, as he found when he managed to get to it, was locked.

Durasteel, but with a handle. Depending on what else was in the room he might be able to force it. Obi-Wan checked to see if he had either of his knives.

Force damm it!

He supposed that was too much to ask for. Still, no-one else in a locked room, he still didn’t know if he was dealing with a shielded room, or a chemical inhibitor. And he couldn’t use the most obvious way of checking which.

He couldn’t go into the force. He just couldn’t.

Just because a room was locked, did not mean it wasn’t being observed. Particularly if this was a hazing ritual, or- or if they’d found out his former life and reacted poorly.

Instead of worrying about it, Obi-Wan opened one of the crates. Was there anything in there he could use to break out?

Kriff.

Spice.

All sealed, but still. If this was a hazing ritual, this was a particularly bad one. Although it would make sense for any ‘company’ as Jedi-shy as this one to have shielded rooms for their more expensive cargo.

He was reluctant to rummage around in the spice crate, even knowing they were sealed. Instead he worked on prying open the remaining crates, alas all filled with the same packets of spice.

Was he being watched?                                           

It had been a reasonable assumption so far to assume that he was, that there were cameras, and that those camera were being observed. It hadn’t hindered him significantly. But now… if one of those bags broke, particularly if one of them broke over his hands…

This far from medical he’d die. No real questions asked. Maybe if there was a medical station nearer than he thought and he did have access to the force he might make it. But he might not. And with the blockade, well, any medical station would have to be on planet. Or the blockade broken. So, on planet.

So he could risk death, but not discovery. Continue along the lines that this was a hazing ritual.  Or he could try to blow the doors off. Unsubtle, blatant use of the force, might not even work, but it would get him out of there. If he could use the force. If he couldn’t, if his cover had been blown, then it wouldn’t do any good.

He’d have to risk the spice. The chances of the direct approach working were too slim.

He tried the handle again, just in case.

There were no fortunate surprises there. So, after a brief unsuccessful hunt for something to use as gloves, Obi-Wan started taking the spice packets out of the first crate, checking to see nothing was hidden in them, and placing them on the floor.

There was nothing in the first crate, either in the spice packages or in the container itself, so he opened the second crate and began repeating the process. He’d gotten about halfway through when the door opened.

He looked up, then stood as Eyassogo’s boss came in, followed by Eyassogo herself. She looked distinctly uncomfortable. Boss did not as he motioned for her to lock the door, then walked right over to where Obi-Wan was standing without checking to see if she had.

He fought the impulse to step backwards onto the spice packets as the Wookie loomed over him. Instead he stared right back, even if he had to look up.

“Boss.”  Right now Obi-Wan regretted not taking the time to learn the man’s actual name.

“Bani Book Wein,” the boss said, then smiled. It was a vicious smile, not feral, but predatory nonetheless. Obi-wan had seen many a smile like this, it had rarely ended well for them. But then again, they rarely had the advantages he did. He gently called out for the force, expecting to feel its familiar embrace telling him- telling him something.

He couldn’t feel them.

“Or should I say,” the boss loomed. “Obi-Wan Kenobi.” He took a step forward forcing the former-Jedi to step backwards, pushing the spice packets out from under his feet. “I don’t like liars.”

It was the longest sentence Obi-Wan had ever heard him say and he didn’t even notice.

He had been given a chemical inhibitor. They knew, but they didn’t know. He had no access to the force. He was in a room full of spice and he had no access to the force. Calm.

“If you know who I am, you know that I left the Jedi. I’m just a man trying to make his way in the world.” He said, trying to stand tall. His voice was clear.  He sounded confident.

The boss held his hand out and Eyassogo passed him one of the spice packets. He took a knife out of his bandolier. “Accidents happen.” He said, then pierced the packet and tossed it at Obi-Wan.

He dived manging to avoid the spice in his face but not prevent the spray of the drug all over the room.  

The boss merely kept smiling before opening the door and walking out leaving Obi-Wan in the room, face down trying to move without touching any of the spice.

He couldn’t.

It didn’t matter. This much of it in the air, he was already coughing. There was no escape.

“Why?” Eyassogo asked.

He hadn’t realised she was still there.

“Why?” He repeated, trying to keep his mouth as shut as possible.

“You know I liked you.” She said, “I thought you were going to be a great addition to the rooster. But no, you had to be a kriffing Jedi. Just another self-righteous destructive prick of a slaver.”

“Ex.” Obi-Wan sputtered, managing to turn over even as his limbs began to tingle. “Ex-Jedi.”

Eyassogo shook her head. “And why would the great Kenobi ever leave the order?”  She couldn’t more clearly not want an answer. Especially as she walked out the room, leaving the door swinging.

At least it wasn’t locked anymore. If only-

He had to stand up. He had to get out of there. He had to –

Was the ceiling that dotty before?

He couldn’t remember. He couldn’t remember anything…. Where was Anakin? Or Cody? Someone was meant to be here right?

Someone was meant to be here?

No

No-one was meant to be there. He wasn’t meant to be there. He was –

Whatever Obi-Wan was stayed lingering in the poisonous dust of the moment as the man himself lost consciousness.

At that very moment a small shuttle craft was diving through the atmosphere with five individuals of varying states of disgruntlement.  

Most notably Hondo, who had insisted on piloting, and Anakin, who had insisted on backseat piloting. Ahsoka and the two members of Hondo’s crew who were along had long past the point of caring who was piloting as long as the constant squabbling and desperate dive of the shuttle was stopped.

Especially the plummet, the utter out of control, spiralling to their doom, oh force was that the ground, plummet!

“Please!” She yelled.

Anakin shot a look back at her and saw the raw fear on her face as they continued to fall uncontrollably. There was no rescue coming. There was no back-up. The only people who knew where they were couldn’t help.  

He took a step back and braced his hands on the side of the ship, feeling the metal against his left palm. Then he reached out and felt.

The force flooded his brain with information as he was shown every blade of grass, every atom of air.

He let it flow through him.

Then he pushed.

The shuttle stopped, hovering mere metres above a destroyed craft. The alarmed crew waited in silence as it hung there, the drizzle flowing past the window.

Then Hondo pressed the power button. Nothing happened. He pressed it again. The engines roared to life although neither the two pirates not Ahsoka relaxed until the shuttle was safely on the ground next to the destroyed craft.

Anakin released his grip on the vessel, and the force.

Without saying a word he opened the ramp and walked over to the individual he knew was there. He didn’t know their name, job, gender or even race. But he knew the most important thing about them at that moment. “Are you Cathann’s sibling?”

The smuggler looked taken aback even as they stepped forward from the shade of the downed spacecraft. “My dearest sister didn’t let me know she’d had a chance to speak to you yet.”

“She didn’t. Pilot- “

“Danni,” the individual nodded, the educated’s bow.  “And you must be the former Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker,” they raised an eyebrow as the other four exited the shuttle.

“Are you willing to help us or not.”

“I am, but I can only get a maximum of three of you into Smugglers Cove-“

Danni was interrupted by Anakin, Ahsoka and Hondo insisting “I’m going.”

“Well that was easy.” They smiled not even bothering to make it look sincere. “I’ve got a craft that will get us in, in the meantime I suggest that the two of you stay aboard your own vessel and be ready to leave at short notice. The three of you follow me.”

It was a short trip to Smugglers Cove. But that didn’t mean it passed in silence.

“When Bani said he’d worked with Hondo Ohnaka I’d assumed it was as false as the rest of his backstory.”

“He mentioned me?” Hondo’s answer was lost by Anakin’s terse:

“He lied. He just insisted on coming along.”

“I see,” Danni said, as they entered the airspace between the city and the hangover protecting it from satellite imagery. “As I’m sure you’re aware, I can only help so much.  I’m going to land in our hanger, which will give you access to the main building as long as you remain undetected. I can also show you where our offices are, which was the last place I saw Bani, or rather, Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

Anakin frowned.

“Thank-you,” Ahsoka said, then gave a small gasp as the city itself became apparent. “How?”

“It’s smaller than it looks.” Danni said, curving the ship in towards the space port. “If we’re caught, I don’t know you, you don’t know me. Bani seemed like a nice bloke, but principles will only get you so far.”

Anakin wasn’t listening. Tired as he was, he was reaching out with the force again. Where was Obi-Wan? He should be able to feel him right now. He hasn’t dead. He knew that. Their minds might not be linked together anymore but he would feel Obi-Wan’s death from anywhere in the galaxy.

He should be on planet. Everything told Anakin that his oldest friend was nearby. Everything except for the man’s force presence.

Where was he? Was he hurt?

Why couldn’t he-

“Is he wearing an inhibitor?” Ahsoka said next to him, more to herself in her own efforts, than anything else.

But it broke Anakin out of his thought spiral. If he couldn’t find Obi-Wan, could be find where he wasn’t? The force was everywhere, he could feel it everywhere except- except where it wasn’t.

Where it was blocked.

For the second time in an hour he reached out to steady himself on the sides of the craft, and reached out into the force.

“Show me”

Ahsoka glanced over to see her teacher once again blank to the normal perception of the world.

“Skyguy?” She tried. “Anakin?”

Hondo and Danni turned around to see what was going on.

“He alright?”

Anakin’s eyes flew open and he released the sides as the shuttle landed.

Danni stopped him rushing out of the door. “Wait. Let me check.” They looked at the scanners and checked the windscreen. “We seem to be in luck. For some reason they’re breaking protocol and there’s no-one in the watchtower at the moment. So you should be goo-“

Anakin had run off the ramp before he finished the sentence. He had a picture in his head, he knew where Obi-Wan should be.  

He sprinted down the corridor, coming to a skid outside the one door left ajar.

He flung it fully open, not noticing the two people hurrying behind him.

There were crates that had been prised open. There were packets lying on the floor, the contents spilled. And there, lying seemingly unconscious was…

“Obi-Wan!”

Anakin dove for his friend and former master. He shook his shoulders frantically. “Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan…”

The man’s eyelids fluttered slightly.

“Please…”

Ahsoka knelt down next to the body, and picked up his wrist. “He’s still breathing. Anakin. Anakin”

He whipped his head round seeming to notice Hondo and Ahsoka for the first time.

“He’s alive. We need to get him to medical.”

That seemed to shock Anakin into action as he scooped Obi-Wan’s still frame into his arms. The warm presence should have been comforting. It wasn’t.

“I can-“ Hondo began to offer before Anakin cut him off starting to run back to the ship.

“I’ve got him.” He yelled, then lowered his voice to a murmur speaking to the man cradled in his arms.  “I’ve got you. I’ve got you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank-you for reading! Please leave a comment, let me know what you thought, and I will see you next week.


	6. Chapter Six- Medical Station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin, Ahsoka, Hondo and Danni take Obi-Wan to the medical station. For better or worse the drugs have some side effects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Anakin gave Padme his padawan braid. Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan left the Jedi Order, then OB noticed the braid thing, got convinced A+P hated him and ran without saying anything. OB fell in with a smugglers gang, who then found out he used to be a Jedi and gave him an allergic reaction to Spice. The A team, Hondo and Danni (one of the smugglers) got him out of there and were headed for a medical station.

Anakin kept hold of Obi-Wan’s barely breathing body. He refused to let go as the shuttle took off and left Smugglers Cove heading for the nearest medical station. He kept hold of it as they left the shuttle, greeted by forewarned medics. He kept hold of it as they walked to a bacta tank and the door closed behind him.

“We’ve got him.” One of the medics said. “Go and rest.”

He was scooped out of Anakin’s arms.

“We’ve got him.”

They pushed him out of the room, ignoring protests, and his attempts to fight back.

The door shut in front of him.

He stared at his empty arms for a moment. They seemed so cold, so light. He couldn’t he couldn’t – he threw them forwards.

“Obi-Wan!” Anakin pounded at the door.

“Shut up and sit down!” Danni Jewell yelled looking at the other three people with varying degrees of concern. “All you’re doing is distracting the medics.”

Anakin slumped against the door.

“Has he had a reaction before?”

Hondo, Ahsoka and Danni looked at Anakin.

“Yes, no. Not while I’ve known him. I think so. When he was a padawan. I can’t- “

“Would it be more than ten years?” Danni asked.

Anakin nodded.

“Okay,” Danni wrote something down. “Do you know if he’s allergic to anything else?”  

“Spice based things.” Anakin wracked his brain. “One of the nuts. Nothing else.”

Danni wrote that down as well. “I’ll give this to the medics.”  They knocked on a different door and were beckoned in leaving the three others alone.

They came out a few minutes later. “Any news on whether or not he’s stable?”

“Not yet.” Hondo said.

Anakin was still staring at the door.

The door that then opened, letting one of the medics through. “He’s going to make it. He’s going to be in bacta for another couple of hours, and then best case he’s not going to be lucid for a couple of days. But your partner is going to make it.” They addressed Anakin.

He stared numbly, not saying anything.

“Thank-you.” Ahsoka said when it became apparent he wasn’t going to, the medic nodded and went back into the room.

“Okay then,” Danni shuffled. “I’m going to go back to the planet and talk to my people. I’ll let yours know where you are.”  They looked around then clarified. “By my people I mean Cathann, not the people who did this. We might be back if we can get off planet, although getting in is going to be enough of a battle.”

“Then we will see you then,” Hondo said. “Know you have my thanks for saving him, and a job if you need it, smuggler.”

“Thank-you,” Danni inclined his head. “I may have to take you up on that, I doubt my current employment is going to suit me for much longer.” They turned to Ahsoka and Anakin, “If we do not see each other again, farewell, and pass on my best regards to either Bani Book Wein or Obi-Wan Kenobi, whoever he decides to be.” And with that they left.

Three hours past.

Anakin had managed to sit on a bench, instead of in front of the door.

 Three whole hours before any one of the medics came out again. “We’re moving him out of the bacta tank now and into a recovery bed. Once he’s been moved you can sit with him on a few conditions.”

Anakin nearly jumped up.

“He’s got a lot of chemicals in his system right now with the spice, and things to balance the spice and deal with the allergy. He’s awake, but he’s not in full control. In particular humanoids in this state tend to say things they wouldn’t normally.”

“So, don’t ask him any questions?” Ahsoka stood up.

“And generally be aware that anything he says might be the spark of the moment and not well thought out. You need to remain calm no matter what.” The medic was definitely aiming at Anakin at the last one.  “I’m also limiting you to one at a time, at least until he is of clear mind.”

He nodded, taking a step forward. “He’ll be okay?”

“He’ll be okay.” The medic repeated.

“And all thanks to me.” Hondo grinned.

Anakin frowned and opened his mouth to argue.

“If you’ll come with me.” The medic interrupted leading them into a small clean room before any of them had a chance. There, strapped to the sides of the tilted bed, looking all too small and pale, was Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Anakin rushed over.

Obi-Wan blinked. “Anakin…” He murmured.

“I’m here,” the statement was a little redundant. Or maybe it wasn’t give the confused way Obi-Wan was blinking at him. He reached out his hand and stroked one of Obi-Wan’s gently. “I’m here, Padme’s on her way, Ahsoka’s here. I rescued you again.”

At which point Obi-Wan said something that made absolutely no sense whatsoever: “Sorry,”

“For what?” Anakin wondered out loud. “Getting in danger? Going to investigate something on your own? Yeah, you should be.”

Obi-Wan frowned. Then he attempted to sit upright. He failed completely. Then he screwed his face up into a strange almost smile and snapped in the calmest manner possible.  “No. You may hate me. And you have every right to hate me, to resent me and to want me out of your life forever. It wouldn’t be very Jedi like, but let’s face it, you’d always planned on leaving the Order so what does that even matter to you. So yes, Anakin Skywalker, you can want me, and even have me out of your life forever, but you cannot then control what I do out of it.”

He took a deep breath in, then coughed. “What are you even doing here anyway? Did your perfect life with your perfect wife, perfect pseudo-daughter and perfect BFF the Chancellor of the Republic get boring so fast you decided to look up the old dude you hated but managed to persuade otherwise for twelve years just to get some excitement?”

Anakin was completely lost. How- what-

“I’ll give you this though, you’re a much better actor than I thought you were. Especially this past couple of years. With the whole supposedly secret thing on top of how bad you were at hiding your sneaking out I just thought you were really bad at acting, but no, you just didn’t care if anyone noticed so didn’t bother.”

“Obi-Wan!” He couldn’t stand it anymore. The man stopped briefly to look at his companion. Anakin grasped at his hand. “I love you.”

Understanding fluttered over Obi-Wan’s face. “Oh, you’re not real. Hallucinations make far more sense given what they’ve pumped me full of. I love you too Anakin. Well not you Anakin, real Anakin.” He frowned. “Why did I hallucinate Hondo? You and Ahsoka I get, Danni I assume was actually there given I’m clearly not dying on the floor, but Hondo? Huh, maybe I am dying on the floor. I miss the Force.”

It was true that the absence of Obi-Wan’s force presence was not doing anything to reassure Anakin. But what he was saying was even more alarming.

He drove on regardless of what a perceived hallucination thought. “Not that I was ever really any good. I mean Force no wonder I let you down so badly. Who let me train you? Nineteen year old failure who’d only just narrowly avoided falling and wasn’t even good enough back up to stop one of the best fighters in the Order from being killed. And you are- well, you are you. So kriffing talented and strong and sure you have emotional issues but hah –“ Obi-Wan gave a huff then burst into a coughing fit. “Anyone better-“ another cough- “could have helped you with those.”

Anakin knew that the medics had warned him that Obi-Wan might be a little impulsive in speech but what he was saying was pure nonsense. “No, you are the best! Obi-Wan, please! You are the best and screw anyone who says any differently. Screw the entire kriffing Order! Force knows they screwed us.”

“And now my hallucinations are making no sense.” He sighed. “It’s not like you, well real you, hasn’t made their feelings abundantly clear.”

Yes. He had. He told him he loved him several thousand times.

Obi-Wan continued oblivious to Anakin’s thoughts, or even that he was real. “I mean giving someone else your Padawan braid. Keeping it was fine, it was right for him to be proud of his achievements, but giving it to Padme who he’s only known for what three months when he was knighted? Was I really that bad? I know I was bad, but that bad that she helped more? Really?” He attempted to sigh then but instead it came out in short sharp breaths.

“Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan?” Anakin sprung back from the bed and leant out into the corridor. “MEDIC!”

It took mere moments for Anakin to be shuffled out of the room, left once again helpless and unknowing. He sat down on the bench next to Ahsoka without saying another word. Hondo, in a moment of understanding, said nothing.

Years later, or maybe not that long at all, the three medics who had gone into the room came out.

One of them stopped to talk to the three of them. “He’s fine, but we’ve put him under sedation. It seems we had not anticipated the patient’s mental state with our first treatment.” They looked around at the relieved faces. “He should wake up in about twelve hours time, at which point we will reassess but I suspect he will fall into a natural slumber. We do have a small number of guest rooms for those waiting, and a small cafeteria. You are also welcome to wait here, or in his room while he is unconscious.”

“Thank-you,” Anakin stood up and rushed back in.

Obi-Wan seemed incredibly still when they entered the room. The bed was still propped up, which helped, but he was so incredibly still. He almost didn’t want to look.

Hondo leant over the bed for a moment then went to get food. Leaving just the three ex-Jedi in the room.

“Ahsoka,” he said after a while. “Is there some sort of – Obi-Wan said something strange about my padawan braid in there.”

“Kriff.  Did he leave it in the Temple?” Ahsoka frowned. “’Cause they’ve probably destroyed it by now. Unless Master Plo thought to get it? It’s supposed to be meaningless once given anyway. I mean, it’s one of those supposed to things. Not in reality.”

“Once given?” Anakin was no less lost as to why Obi-Wan suddenly thought he hated him.

“You know, at the end of a Padawan’s training their master severs the bond and the braid. Then the Padawan either gives it to their teacher to say thank-you,”

“Uh-huh,” He was following so far,

“Keeps it if they think they did more work,”

Huh?

“Or in rare cases gives it to someone else if they felt that that person had more to do with them making knighthood than their teacher. Kind of the ultimate Kriff you to whoever supposedly taught them. I mean it’s happened a few dozen times sure, and I guess a few more when they’re being knighted on their master’s death. Some put it on the pyre, but these days…”

Anakin had stopped paying attention. Had he seen it? Was that what this whole thing was about? His kriffing Padawan braid that he’d given to Padme. Surely not? Even if he’d seen it, and it was Obi-Wan so Anakin wasn’t ruling it out, he wouldn’t have taken it like that right? He had to know how much he meant to Anakin.

He wasn’t sure how much he meant to Obi-Wan these days. But, he’d walked out the Order. That couldn’t be denied. He’d walked out the Order straight after Anakin.

He had to know how Anakin felt about him. And if not? Well, Anakin would show him.

* * *

 

If the picture's not working:

A rough sketch of the Smuggler Gang, - [Tumblr](http://bablefishmouse.tumblr.com/post/162763857147/a-rough-sketch-of-the-smuggler-gang-from-too-many)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank-you for reading! Please, leave a comment, let me know what you thought,a nd I will see you next week for another update!


	7. Chapter Seven - Medical Station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan wakes up, everyone 'talks'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously:Anakin gave Padme his Padawan Braid. Obi-Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka left the order. OB found said braid, thought it meant A&P hated him, ran away, ended up on Lothal with smugglers. Got poisoned. A&A went after him thinking in trouble, got found by Hondo, who insisted on joining in. They rescued OB with help from Danni and Cathann, local smugglers and got him to a medical station. In a drugged haze OB spilled some beans leaving Anakin confused and regretful.

It was a long wait before Obi-Wan Kenobi properly woke up.

 The medic’s promised twelve hours came and went and he was indeed taken off the drugs that had been maintaining his artificial sleep and slipped into a natural one.

Padme Amidala and Bail Organa arrived a day later, clearly having hurried from Coruscant.

Not another hour later Danni Jewell arrived and introduced their sister Cathann. They also bought news. “Smugglers’ Cove is just as bustling as ever but there’s no sign of Boss or Eyassogo. There are two ships are gone from the compound though, so either someone else has decided that now is an excellent time to leave, or the two of them have gone their separate ways.”

 Anakin and Padme gave up on any pretence of subtly and leant on each other, both keeping a watchful eye on the rise and fall of Obi-Wan’s chest. Ahsoka slumped against the wall. Bail, who was sitting across the room flicking though his notes was mainly trying to focus on the mess that was the Republic, but kept looking up every now and then.

Hondo was trying his best to prevent Bail, and for that matter Anakin, Padme, and Ahsoka’s focus by regaling them with tales from his halls. All of which were at least moderately illegal. Halfway through “the greatest capture ever made”- otherwise known as “how Hondo had made an enemy for life”, Cathann stood up.

“Come on Danni, let’s get some air.”

“We are currently in a space station.”

“You know what I mean, come on.”

Danni let themselves be taken outside for a breather from the atmosphere. Cathann was no longer wondering how Obi-Wan had ended up so messed up, she was wondering how he’d ended up so put together.

The break was poorly timed.

Scarcely a moment later Obi-Wan blinked trying to clear the haze from his eyes as five distinct figures leant over his bed, their voices murmuring.

Blearily he tried to identify them without giving away the fact he’d woken up.

Anakin, Ahsoka, so he hadn’t been hallucinating the rescue then, Padme, Bail, huh, what were they doing here, and –

The final sparks of recognition hit just as they noticed him move.

“Obi-Wan!”

“Kenobi!”

Obi-Wan decided that death, or at least the pretence of it, was preferable than dealing with Hondo at that particular moment.

Unfortunately this made everyone panic.

He battered away the medics that rushed in, and batted everybody else out.  Regardless of personal preference he was re-examined and told not to move for two weeks or panic anyone like that ever again. Also that he was very lucky, and had had a lot of internal bleeding. They gave him a few additional medical notes that made Obi-Wan miss not only the temple healers but the army medics.

Eventually they went away letting Bail Organa into the room.

“How are you feeling?” His friend asked, taking the chair nearest to Obi-Wan’s bedside. “They’re only letting one of us in at a time and we thought I was going to be the calmest.”

“I’m fine.” Obi-Wan breathed in a hoarse whisper. “Thanks, you?”

“Better for seeing that you’re alright.” Bail frowned. “You really worried us. No-“ he added seeing Obi-Wan’s scepticism, “you really did. But I’m in here because I’m the one trusted not to yell at you when you’re in this state, no matter how frustrated I am.”

“Bail?”

The man in question leant over and rested his hand on Obi-Wan’s head. “I know you’re not going to be happy unless you’re helping people, but please know I’d miss you badly if you were gone.”

“I’m-“

“Just take care,” Bail said, removing his hand. “You’ve got a couple of new friends waiting for you outside. The lady who called me and her sibling. Do you want me to send them away?”

“‘re good.” Obi-Wan whispered before feeling his eyes drooping and sleep claimed him once more.

The next time he came to Padme was gripping his hand like she feared he’d run way in his sleep. Despite the fact she, herself, seemed to have dozed off.

“Pad-“

Her eyes opened and caught Obi-Wan’s. She dropped his hand instantly. “Sorry, do you want some water? Let me get you some water.” She got up and poured a glass of water from a jug standing at the side of the room. “Here,” she held it while he managed to get the bed to get him into a sitting position. Then she passed him the glass. “How are you feeling?”

“Better.” He took a long sip. “How long have I-?”

“A couple of days.” She smiled, not that it  reached her eyes. “The reaction was really bad. We weren’t sure if-“ seeing the glass wobble slightly in his hands, she took the glass back and placed it on the side table. “You’re going to be fine. We got you to the bacta in time.”

Well, that explained the smell, “Thank-you.” He paused for a moment. He didn’t want to make this awkward. More awkward. But… “What are you doing here?”

Padme sighed and moved her hand towards his, then stopped and pulled away. Anakin hadn’t explained a lot, he hadn’t had time to do so, but she’d gathered that Obi-Wan was a lot more upset than he was pretending.

“You were in trouble,” she said simply, then added, not wanting him to feel guilty, “and in his ‘infinite wisdom’ Chancellor Palpatine has temporarily disbanded the Senate until the current threat levels have dropped.”

Obi-Wan nodded. “Have you decided whether it’s coincidence, opportunistic or…” he let the end taper off. She knew what he would have said.

“It’s not coincidence.” Padme swore. “It’s not a coincidence. It’s gone far too kriffing far to be coincidence and to think that-“ she swore again.

“It’s not your fault.”

“Yes it is. He might have gotten in anyway, but yes it is.” She said. “Anyway, now is not the time. How are you feeling?”

“Better”

“Obi-Wan.”

He frowned and coughed. “A little tired still. Inhibitor and Spice are not a pleasant combination. That was what they hit me with wasn’t it?”

“As far as we know yes,” Padme said, giving in to her instinct to squeeze his hand nearest to her. “How much do you remember?”

“Very little,” Obi-Wan flashed her an apologetic smile. “I’d been drinking with Danni and then I’d come back to my room and was meditating when I was knocked unconscious. After that I remember waking up in a room with Spice Crates, Eyassogo and her boss coming in, and after that everything’s a little hazy. I think I saw Anakin and Ahsoka but hallucinations are not uncommon on a spice reaction, so…”

“It’s alright.” She didn’t know what to say. “It’s alright. We’ll be here as long as you need us.”

He pulled his hand out from under hers bringing them both out of immediate reach. “I can manage on my own, you don’t need to bother with me when I am sure you have far more important work you need to do on Coruscant. I apologise for any obligation you might have felt, and th-“

“ANI” Padme interrupted him.

Her husband bolted into the room.

“He’s doing the thing.”

Anakin looked between the two briefly then walked straight over to Obi-Wan’s bed. Then, more carefully than Obi-Wan would have thought, leant over and wrapped him in his arms. Anakin pressed his head into his shoulder. “I love you.” He lifted his head and looked straight into his partner’s eyes. “I love you, I’m sorry for what I did to make you think otherwise. I didn’t know.”

“Huh?”

“You said a lot,” Anakin refused to let go of Obi-Wan. “I think you thought I was a hallucination. I asked Ahsoka about some of it. I-“ he gave up articulating instead choosing to bury his head in his partner’s shoulder again. “I love you.”

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan was completely mystified by his actions. What had he said? Oh force, if he’d thought Anakin wasn’t real, what would he say? Then Anakin’s words caught up to him. “You don’t have to lie you know.”

Padme gave a sigh of frustration. “He’s not.” She said sharper than she should have. “Obi-Wan Kenobi you self-doubting dolt trust me when I say that Anakin is not lying when he says he loves you with every fibre of his being. I don’t know what he did before you were taken to make you think otherwise, but you need to actually pay attention with those so called superior senses of yours and notice that sometimes when someone says I love you, they mean it.”

So called superior senses. So called superior senses. Obi-Wan scowled and extracted himself from Anakin’s embrace. “Now I know I’ve been blind lately but there’s no reason to spell it out for me. I know what that braid means as well as you do.”

“I didn’t.” Anakin rushed out, wanting to hug him again. He didn’t. “I didn’t know, I’m sorry.”

Obi-Wan considered this for a moment. “Bantha Crap.”

“It’s true!” Anakin climbed off the bed.

“Like it’s not a very well-known fact within the Order that you were part of for so many years.”

“And where would I have learnt it?” He huffed. “From one of my hundreds of friends, from one of the temple Masters who were so keen on me? Huh? Where? There were two people in that temple who ever wanted to talk to me and one of those was me!”

“I hope I’m the other one!” Obi-Wan yelled back. “cause otherwise your list is wrong!”

“You are!”

“Good!”

“Good!”

The two of them stared at each other for a moment chests heaving.

“Did you really not know?” Obi-Wan asked quietly.

“No, I really didn’t. I knew I could give it to you, or I could keep it, but there was no symbolism attached. Given I didn’t exactly have anything else to give Padme I- I don’t know, I thought it was a neat promise.”

“It probably seemed like it.” Obi-Wan admitted. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “It probably was. I’m-“ he sighed again. “I didn’t say it before, but thank-you for coming to my aid.”

“It’s you.” Anakin said like that explained everything.

“But did you have to bring Hondo?” he continued like he hadn’t been interrupted.

Padme broke out into quiet laughter. Anakin turned around to face his wife, unsurprisingly a little put out. Obi-Wan on the other hand was more curious just what was so amusing about Hondo Ohnaka. “Are you going to tell him or should I?” She said.

Anakin grumbled a little. “We were on a transport on the way here, well to Lothal, this is me and Ahsoka and –“

There was a knocking on the door. Ahsoka stuck her head around. “Are you guys all alright? There was a lot of yelling and I drew the short straw.”

“Fine, thank-you Ahsoka,” Obi-Wan said from his bed, “You can come in if you like, Anakin was telling the tale of how Hondo came to be here, given that if I ask the man himself he will hardly give an accurate recount.”

“You can say that again.” Ahsoka closed the door behind her. “He might be a little in love with Padme now by the way. He’s certainly on the flowery epithets stage.”

After the tale had been told, with sufficient interruptions to make it a group effort, Obi-Wan could see why. “I think that’s the first time anybody’s ever been threatened with Jar Jar Binks.”

Padme and Anakin exchanged a look.

“Or maybe not.”

Ahsoka smiled. “I don’t see why. Anyway, how are you feeling?”

Obi-Wan returned the smile, “Much better thank-you, and I hear I have a rescue to thank-you for as well.”

“I didn’t do much,”

He doubted that “Nonetheless, thank-you.”

Ahsoka smiled and shuffled awkwardly. “I’m going to let the others know that you aren’t dead or killing each other.”

That, once again, left the three of them in a room together. The ease that had flowed when Ahsoka had been present fled leaving an awkward silence.

“Will you two talk?” Padme said after staring first at the two idiots in front of her and then at a particularly uninteresting spot on the wall. She made no sign to move.

Obi-Wan and Anakin looked at each other for a moment.

Eventually Anakin looked down, and said in a small voice. “Just please tell me you didn’t run all the way to Lothal on purpose. To avoid us. Me.”

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan began carefully.

“Just tell me truthfully.”

“I did not go all the way to Lothal to avoid you.” He said almost entirely focused on Anakin. His eyes flicked towards Padme.

“The whole truth.”

“I did leave Coruscant to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank-you for reading! There's art at the end of the previous chapter if you didn't catch it last week btw. Please consider leaving a comment on how you found the work, a smiley face is very much appreciated!


	8. Chapter Eight- Medical Station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People talk. People fail to talk. New Alliances are formed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Anakin gave Padme his Padawan Braid. Obi-Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka left the order. OB found said braid, thought it meant A&P hated him, ran away, ended up on Lothal with smugglers. Got poisoned. A&A went after him thinking in trouble, got found by Hondo, who insisted on joining in. They rescued OB with help from Danni and Cathann, local smugglers and got him to a medical station. OB&A sort some of their shit out, but still have a lot to discuss. Of course whether or not they will...

Eventually, people other than Anakin or Padme were able to come and talk to Obi-Wan, the new enforcement on visitor rules or not. Bail was once again first, repeating his earlier offer of letting him stay on Alderann.

“Seriously, Breha would be delighted to have you, less delighted to have your new friends, but I’m sure Danni would charm her nonetheless. That is if they wanted to come along.” The Senator smiled, happy to see Obi-Wan much more awake and contemplating an escape from bedrest. He wouldn’t be so pleased when his friend actually made said attempt.  “Think about it at least, you don’t have to stay at the palace long, or at all, but I would be much happier knowing you were somewhere safe for your recovery at least.”

Obi-Wan sighed. “I’ll think about it,” he didn’t like being inactive, even if just for a few weeks but if he had to be- he would admit, Alderann sounded good. Just for a week or so, and then he could go back to helping people. “Have they said when they’re letting me out of bed yet?”

“Not to me,” He said. “But I would think they’d tell you first. The senate’s not reconvening for another three weeks, so I can stay as long as you need me to.”

“The Republic is more important than me,” Obi-Wan pointed out.

“But with the Senate out of session there is little work that can be done on Coruscant and not here.”  Bail sighed. “Try and get some rest. Before that dammed pirate bursts in here.”

“Hondo’s still here?” Obi-Wan crinkled his brow. “What’s he waiting for, payment?”

“To talk to you, apparently.”

“I’ll get him out of everybody’s hair.” He sat even more upright. “Although someone might want to loan me a weapon.”

“Medical station.”

“And you think that means he doesn’t have one?” Obi-Wan was sceptical.

“I doubt he’ll use it on you.” Bail had seen several friendships go sideways, some even violently, but this didn’t strike him as one of them. He still unhooked a knife from his boot and passed to his friend.

The ex-Jedi took it and gave it a couple of experimental turns before hiding it beneath the covers. “How uncivilized. Thank-you.”

Bail rolled his eyes. “I will see you later. Take care,”

“You too,” There was a brief moment of quiet before the door swung dramatically open to reveal; “My dear friend, it is I the magnificent Hondo Ohnaka, your one and only saviour.” 

“Funny, I swear there were four people involved.”

“You dare mock my efforts in the dashing rescue!” Hondo scowled, then he beamed, “But you no longer deny that we are friends.”

“No,” Obi-Wan wondered how this was his life. “I suppose I didn’t.” As little as he liked to admit it, at some point he had grown vaguely fond of the Pirate. “How are you?”

“I am excellent as always!” He walked further into the room, sitting down in the armchair. “Business is booming, as my mother always said-“

“More advice on hostages?”

“Ah, a friend such as you was worth the loss of profit,” Hondo thought for a moment, “Well, it helped offset it.”

“I’m flattered.”

He let out a bark of laughter. “So, Kenobi, I hear you’re in my business now.”

The man in question groaned. “It was not a permanent career choice.”

“Ah, such a pity, I was looking forward to some good competition,” Hondo grinned. “But if you’re not up for the challenge…”

“Sometimes,” Obi-Wan said, recognising the opening for what it was, “It’s less about ability and more about morality.”

“Those Jedi were bad for your soul.”

“You would say that,”

“Any man with sense would,”

“And clearly a few others.”

“Kenobi,” Hondo acted indignant spreading his arms wide, “Are you saying I have no sense”

“Technically I implied that you do not need sense in order to claim that the Jedi were bad for my soul.”

“So you admit that they were bad for your soul,”

“In order for that to be proved or not,” Obi-Wan determined to keep the conversation on the light lines established and not give into the protective bristles he felt. “we would first have to establish the nature of a soul.”

“Ah but isn’t that what you-Jedi are good at, focusing on the soul.”

“Ah the soul and the self are different, and both meant to be ignored by the Jedi.”

“Then it is a good job you are no Jedi my friend,” Hondo beamed seemingly victorious.

“Yes,” Obi-Wan said in a quiet voice. “I suppose from that perspective it is. If you’ll excuse me, I’m still feeling rather tired.”

“Of course, of course, get your strength back. I rather look forward to our next meeting.” He sprung from the chair.

“Until next time,” he said,

“Until next time!” Hondo repeated

“Oh, and Hondo,”

“Yes,”

“Thank-you,”

It had, against all the odds, been good to see Hondo, but it- well maybe he should stop pushing away things he really, really had to think about.  But that was for a later date, he wasn’t as tired as he might have pretended but-

Nonetheless he drifted off once more into a fortunately dreamless slumber.

After a few more days than Obi-Wan would have liked, but a few less than the medics would have advised, he was almost ready to be formally discharged. Walking around, he wondered what to do next. Hondo had gone soon after their conversation, along with his crew. But everyone else was still there, much to his surprise.

There was a knock on the door and Danni came in grinning. “Good afternoon,”

“Afternoon,” He smiled. “How are you?”

“I feel like I’m supposed to be asking you that.” They scratched their head. “So, I just got a call from my supervisor.”

It took him a moment to remember that Danni had originally been doing a doctorate before the whole smuggler thing had taken off. “That must have been surprising.”

“You don’t say, I thought she was dead. Anyway, she’s working out of one of the Alderiniann universities these days and has offered to let me pick up where I left off, which unfortunately is with a lot of teaching hours owed.”

“You going to take her up on the offer?”

“I believe so. Which means I have to go to Alderann for a while,” they rocked a little awkwardly.

“I’ll ask Bail if you can get a lift,” Obi-Wan said assuming the request Danni was reluctant to make. “Is Cathann coming with you?”

“Yes, she is,” Danni said, “She hasn’t worked out what she’s going to do yet, but neither of us particularly feel like returning to Lothal, and the university is go to give me a subsidy on an apartment while I’m teaching. So, we do have some time to find our feet. The thing is, the university’s got a few different teaching positions, and I’ve spoken to some people and I was wondering-“

“Yes,”

“Would you like to come with us? I’m not entirely sure what you would teach, but they’re willing to accommodate you. Actually, they seemed quite excited at the prospect of event a temporary lecturer who was so well travelled.”

“Ah,” Obi-Wan didn’t know what to say, “I was –I guess.” He started over. “I was going to go to Alderann for a couple of week anyway, just to fully recover. Is there a time limit on the offer or can I think about it for a bit?”

“We’ll need to know for the start of the year, so you’ve got about a month to think. There’s no obligation obviously, but I thought I’d pass on the offer.”

“Okay,” He said, trying to process. “Thank-you,” This was not supposed to be this easy. And what did he have that he could teach? Anything he knew about being a Jedi was hardly relevant to anyone outside the Jedi. It wouldn’t hurt to say he’d think about it for a while. It was only polite. Although he’d have to talk to Anakin. Padme too, but she’d-

He hadn’t really been alone with Anakin and/or Padme since he’d told them why he’d left Coruscant. But even with the other people, and wasn’t that a surprise, the number of people that had come to see if he was okay. But even with other people Obi-Wan had gotten the distinct impression that Anakin was hurting and angry, but Padme was dealing.

Maybe he was just better at reading Anakin. 

“Hey Bani,” Cathann stuck her head round the door. “They asked you yet?”

“They have,”

“And?” She let the door swing to almost shut behind her before leaning back on it. “What’ya say?”

“That I’d think about it, given I’m going to Alderann for a week or so anyway. If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to find Bail and ask about transport, I know he’s leaving tonight.”

Bail was easily found, and indeed very pleased to have company to Alderann, particularly that Obi-Wan was planning on taking even a small amount of time off.

So now all Obi-Wan had to do was find and tell Anakin and Padme, and not get persuaded to change his mind in the meantime. He ought to tell Ahsoka too, he owed her that much.

He found Anakin and Padme first, walking into a room and then immediately freezing.

Anakin was pressed against the wall, his hair thrown back and his shirt falling off his shoulder exposing the ends of his collarbones. Long dark hair fortunately blocked Obi-Wan’s view as Padme was leaning up towards him her hands in his hair, one of his hands in hers, the other around her back. Anakin moaned and-

Obi-Wan coughed. “Excuse me” he backed out of the room hurriedly.  At least they’d both been fully clothed this time, even if Padme’s hair had seen better days.

“Obi-Wan!” Anakin hurried after him barely a beat after. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine Anakin, you can go back to your wife,” Deep breath, “I just wanted to catch you before I leave later.”

“They discharged you?” He grinned. “That’s great! I thought it would take another day for sure!”

“They were persuaded.”

“You mean you talked them into it!” Anakin clapped him on the back. “Good, it’ll be good to have you home. Or-“

“I’m planning on something a little more peaceful that Coruscant, at least for a couple of weeks.”

“Sounds lovely,” Padme Amidala emerged from the room with her hair in a notably simpler design than it had been in earlier. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s alright.” Obi-Wan said, hoping he didn’t seem as awkward as he felt.

“Where are you going? I can personally recommend Naboo for some relaxation, even if I need to get back to the Senate before it reopens.” She said, then remembered. Naboo might have been home for her, and freedom for Anakin, but for Obi-Wan…. “There are other nice planets too. I know-“

“I’m going to Alderann.”

Both Anakin and Padme tried very hard not to be jealous of Bail Organa in that moment. They somewhat failed.

Oblivious Obi-Wan carried on, “Just for a week or so, then I’ll go back to trying to help. Hopefully slightly better prepared this time.”

“That sounds- good.” Padme managed with some well concealed difficulty. “When are you leaving?”

“Around six, but more or less when the pilot feels able to return once they have arrived.” Obi-Wan said, “We won’t really know until they arrive. I take it you’re going back to Coruscant?”

“Yeah.” Anakin said, snaking an arm around his wife now they’d managed to edge around to each other. “Apparently politics doesn’t wait for anyone.”

Padme frowned. “As many allies as we have, and that’s not as many as I would like, it’s getting to the point where neither Bail nor I are comfortable with us both being missing from Coruscant, even with the Senate out of session.”

“Yes, my apologies,”

“Hey,” Padme reached out and touched his arm. “We had to see if you were okay. Don’t be sorry about it.”

“Yes, well,” He frowned slightly at the hand, but didn’t pull back. “I’ll message you when I get settled, let you know what planet I’m on.”

“Please do,” Anakin put his hand on top of his wife’s. The patch of Obi-Wan’s arm was getting uncomfortably warm. “Message us, call us whenever. I’d love to hear from you,” he glanced at Padme who nodded, “We’d love to hear from you.”

“Then I’ll let you know once I reach Alderann.” He said and smiled, before extracting his arm. “If you’ll excuse me, I should go and let Ahsoka know.”

“I will see you soon Obi-Wan Kenobi,” Padme promised.

But she should have known better than to make promises that she might not be able to keep. Especially given the number of unknown circumstances at bay.

Although, “soon” is after all, a vague concept. Soon after this conversation took place for example, another one did. This one took place somewhere far less reputable, seedier and altogether worse for any living being’s health.

Thus Hondo Ohnaka was right at home, particularly talking to his current companion, and her very fine leather coat.

“You looking for new crew?” She asked.

“That depends, you any good?”

There was a slight scrape as a bag fell from the top of a stack behind Hondo.  She withdrew her pistol and shot it before it hit the ground. “Define good.”

He considered this for a moment. “Limits?”

“I don’t do slavery, I don’t deal with slavers. I kill rapists and I never regret it.” The twi'lek said dropping the remainder of her tabacc and grinding it into the already grimy ground.

“I have a ship going out tomorrow, salvage job. It’s currently in need of a second in command. You’d get 5% of the profit.”

“10%.”

“It’s an evaluation job, 5%, 7% after that if you become part of the regular crew.”

She shook her head. “6% on the evaluation job, 7.5% after that.”

“5% on the evaluation job, 7.5% after that.” Hondo argued.

She considered it for a moment. “Deal.” Eyassogo offered her hand.

“Pleasure doing business with you.” Hondo shook it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Too Many Pirates is done! The next fic in the series will depend on what I get finished next. So it's out of one focusing on the 501st and 212th's reactions to their General's leaving and their new Generals; An immediate follow up on Obi-Wan being no where near the Uni on Alderann; A political focus on Padme, Bail and Sidious; or Anakin and Ahsoka have another wacky adventure in space. Let me know if you have any preferences!   
> Otherwise, thank-you very much for reading, and please let me know your thoughts on the fic!!!

**Author's Note:**

> And so another story begins! Pretty much a year after I started my longest work, this is not going to get anywhere up to that length, but we're looking at about eight chapters at the moment, with four being written. Updates will be weekly.  
> Thank-you for reading, please leave a comment and let me know what you thought!


End file.
